Elastomeric seals and gaskets are widely used in the aerospace, aviation, commercial, medical and consumer electronics industries to provide hermetically sealed solutions. Elastomeric seals and gaskets are utilized for making leak-proof and durable connections.
Depending upon application, various seal attachment methods are used. An example is seal retention via adhesive or pressure exerted by two joints attached with the use of fasteners. Elastomeric seals may require “open” and “closed” conditions, such as in a vacuum chamber door or hermetically sealed medical case.
Unfortunately, for elastomeric seals and gaskets, the “open” and “closed” conditions mentioned above are challenging and often requires either adhesive or some other mechanical seal retention method. This complicates the manufacturing process and increases the overall costs. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods, systems, and devices for improving the retention of elastomeric seals and gaskets.